Believe
by Izzy1
Summary: chapter eight. nothing really much happens. a little character analysis tho. it's about time i got this out tho. -_-() gomen.
1. Prologue

Believe  
Prologue  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. You know, I don't own Gundam Wing, although I wouldn't mind owning Quatre ...  
Now, here's the sequel, but I gotta warn you I don't think it's gonna be very long. Somewhere between five to ten parts. Okay?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena sat on the oceanfront next to Quatre. She was watching her children, Elena and Haziel spar on the sand in front of the watchful eyes of Chang Wufei. Looking towards the horizon, she allowed her mind to wander, her hand absently rubbing her stomach. 'How long has it been, Heero? Three months and it seems like an eternity. Oh, how I miss you ...'  
  
She was snatched out of her thoughts when she saw Elena trip her twin. Relena let out a little snort. Glancing over, she saw that Quatre had stood up beside her.  
  
"Come on, Rel, we've gotta get you inside. It's getting dark." Quatre tried helped her up.  
  
"Really, Quatre, I'm only three months along. It's not like I'm going to go into labor any minute now!" Relena protested.  
  
"Whatever, Mom. You know he's just worried about you. And you should be grateful that he _is_. Can you just remember Uncle Miliardo's face?!?" Relena's lips twitched into the closest she got to a smile since the day of Heero's death ...  
  
Relena shook the memory away. The pain was still too fresh. Instead, she began to recall her brother's reactions ...  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Relena's face flamed. How was she going to tell her family this? 'Really, Relena!' she yelled at herself mentally, 'Do you know how embarrasing this is?'  
  
"Well?" Noin edged on. "Are you going to say something?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Haziel and Elena exchanged glances. Their mother never acted like this. Something was work. "I'm sorta-kinda .. pregnant." She mumbled the last part so that it would be harder to hear.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I'm _pregnant_."  
  
"What?!?" Milliardo shouted. "Heero?!?" he demanded. Relena nodded, absently. "Can that asshole just _once_ keep his dick in his pants?!? What the hell, Relena?!?" The kids tried to stifle their laughter at their uncle's comments.  
  
"Well, after this you won't have to worry anymore," Relena whispered, "Heero's gone now."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Come on! Up ya go!" Quatre put an arm around securely around Relena's waist and one of her arms around his shoulders. Relena sighed as she allowed Quatre to drag her home.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A young man looked on as another man was stirring from his sleep. He ran one hand through his unruly brown hair and rubbed his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*Gasp!* I just _so_ wonder who this man with "unruly brown hair" and "Prussian blue eyes" is! And what? Rellie's preggers again?!? I guess you'll just have to stay tuned for part one!  
Ja, minna! ~ Iz-chan  



	2. Chapter One

Believe  
Part 1  
By Izzy  
Rated PG13  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Be nice and R&R.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my wonderful abode! Do you know how long you were asleep?" The young man's green eyes twinkled. "So, what's your name soldier?"  
  
"My name ..." he murmured. "What is it?" he asked himself quietly.  
  
"You don't remember your own name? Man, that sucks."  
  
"Soldier?" He kept on thinking about his past, but his mind simply drew a blank.  
  
"Sure. I found you out on the battlefield, just _laying_ there. You're still in your uniform." He gestured towards his clothes. "Well, _my_ name's Sean Pearl. I'm a soldier, too."  
  
The man's brow furrowed. "How old are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm eighteen, why?"  
  
"You look too young to be a soldier."  
  
"Too young?" Sean chuckled. "My brother joined the service when he was sixteen. And the Gundam pilots-prime examples. They were _fifteen_, but I've heard that they began training when they were little." Sean smirked and ruffled his black hair. "I guess I just wanted to do something for my country-for peace." (AN: Think Darien or Mamoru or whatever from SM with emerald green eyes instead of blue. Hot, huh?)  
  
"Well, Sean," he said, trying at least to sound cheerful. "I wish I could, but I don't remember a single thing."  
  
"Oh boy. Isn't this just peachy? I mean, I'm not responsible enough for this." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Lieutenant Noin!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you were a soldier on our side, you're sure to have blood samples or DNA or something on record. And, by looking at your unifrom, you have a much higher rank than me-I'll bet a colonel-so there's a chance she or Lt. Peacecraft might know you personally! Am I a genius or am I a genius?"  
  
Sighing, the older man let his head fall back onto the overstuffed pillow. Suddenly, a blue-eyed golden angel filled his vision, as if beckoning to him. He sat up with a start, breathing heavily and eyes closed.  
  
"Whoa, sir, you okay?"  
  
Prussian blue eyes met Emerald green.  
  
"Fine," he practically growled.  
  
"Well, _excuse me_ for saving your _life_! I was just a little concerned."  
  
The older man sat there for a while, just thinking. "Thank you," he whispered. 'I don't know why but I have a feeling I was _meant_ to live, for something or someone ...' With those thoughts, he laid back down and dreamt of his ocean-eyed angel.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Short, yes I know. You better be happy I scrounged up some time to do this-on my weekend! I had the prologue and some of the first part done but my damn computer screwed it up. User-friendly my ass! Um .. the mystery unfolds. Stay tuned or my Chibi-Heero will sic you ... not that some of you won't mind ...  
Ja, minna! ~ Iz-chan  



	3. Chapter Two

Believe: Part Two  
By Izzy  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Some people may not to read this because they 'think' Hee-chan's dead. If you're so stupid as to not have gotten a clue yet, I'll give you a little hint: What kind of world would there be with only a Rel-chan and no Hee-chan?'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Well then, sir, what should I call you?" Sean lifted his eyebrows.  
  
The colonel wracked his brain for an answer. "I ... I know this isn't my real name, but ... call me Odin." (AN: Or is it Adin? Oh well, you'll just have to frigging deal with it!)  
  
"Odin, huh? Well, Odin it is, uh, sir!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Haziel and Elena's view was being blocked by some old man would wouldn't move.  
  
"I told you," Haziel whispered, accusingly to Elena, "we should have waited over there." He pointed to a little bench. "We would get a better view way over there." He pointed to a little bench about twenty feet away.  
  
"Oh whatever. Flora's sure to find us anywways."  
  
"Uh huh -" They both shut up as they heard an incoming plane. Elena began to jump, trying to see over the man's head.  
  
"Ugh - this takes all the fun out of being at an airport," she whined, wrinkling her nose at Haziel.  
  
His Prussian blue eyes twinkled. "That's your fault, shorty."  
  
"Shorty?!? I'm only two inches shorter than you, mister!"   
"Elena, shut up. I'll give you a lift." He turned around and picked Elena up, piggy back style. "Can you see now?"  
  
"Yeah - there she is! Come on!" He set her down gently, and they scrambled off, only to slam into -  
  
"Uncle Trowa! What are you doing here?"  
  
Trowa grinned. "Your mom sent me to pick you up. Did you guys think you were going to take the bus all the way to the mansion?"  
  
"Well, duh." Haziel lifted an eyebrow. "Did you think we would _walk_?"  
  
"NO, Ziel. I was going to call a cab," Elena said, pointedly. "Now that Mom's the Vice Foreign Minister again, you'd think we could afford one."  
  
"Whatever, Lena. Hey, Flora!"  
  
She caught sight of the group and waved. Tucking a long black curl behind one ear, she grabbed her suitcase.  
  
"Olaaaaaa ..." she practically sang. "Long time, no see, eh? Especially now that you're famous!"  
  
"Famous? I don't think so," Haziel said, matter-of-factly.  
  
Flora shrugged, tilting her head lightly to the side. Then she shoved a huge suitcase into his arms. "Now, be a dear and carry this for me."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena was in her room, getting ready for a meeting. Hilde was sitting in one of her more cussioned chairs.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this, Hilds. I left to get _away_ from this. Now, fifteen years later, I'm backed where I started." Relena, now three months pregnant, stood in front on a full length mirror, tying her waist-length hair back with a navy blue ribbon.  
  
"I don't think there's anything wrong with it," the nine month pregnant woman smiled. "I really think that you were made for this job. It's more of a passion, actually. Maybe you were just ... overwhelmed with everything the last time you did this. Ow!" Hilde stopped to rub her stomach. Relena turned back to her and she waved her off. "I mean, the weight the world is a little much for a fifteen year old. You were too inexperienced for this. Now, look at you. A thirty-one year old woman, _not_ a girl, who can hold her own. With everything that has happened, I don't see how anyone can criticize you."  
  
Relena frowned. "But do you think the people'll accept this? I've been gone for fifteen years. How are they supposed to take this?"  
  
Hilde sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Rellie! Ooooh ..." She stopped to hold her stomach again. " I think this kid's already ready to take up the role of Shinigami, Junior. Anyway, the people view you as a role model. As a" - Hilde lifted her arms and moved them out dramatically - "symbol of peace. Of prosperity. They trust you!"  
  
Biting her lip, Relena looked away. "You know, I hope you're right." She turned back to Hilde, smiled, and stood back up. Then turning to her side, she asked, "Well, how do I look? Do I look ... uh, noticeable?"   
  
Hilde chuckled. "Honey, you never looked better. Now," Hilde said as she began to stand up, "do _I_ look noticeable ... ohhhh ..." Hilde plopped back into her chair, holding onto her belly.  
  
"Hilde! Are you okay?!?" Relena rushed over to her friend.  
  
"No," Hilde managed out through gritted teeth, "I'm - okay. Ow, Owww. Pain. Pain!" Relena rushed over to the phone. "Yeah, you do that. Owwww ..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heeheee ... I'm a little um, young, for this. So, don't flame me about that pathetic attempt at ... well, you know.  
  
Ahem, sung in a very OFF-key voice while jump roping:  
  
Judge, Judge, call the Judge. Hilde's gonna have a baby! Wrap it up in toilet paper, send it down the elevator. What's it gonna be? A boy, a girl, twins or triple-ets, a boy, a girl, twins or triple-ets, a boy, a girl, twins or triple-ets ...  
  
YOU chose if it's gonna be a ... boy, a girl, twins or triple-ets! Ummmm ... yeah. Give it a(n) name(s) and personality(ies) that you want. I'll choose the one I like.  
And I'm VERY very sowwy for not getting this out earlier. I've been doing homework since I get home every day until 11 each night, despite the fact that I've been sick with a sinus infection and have to take several pills three times a day that I choke on in order to get down because my throat is so sore. Take pity on me!  
Izzy-chan  
  



	4. Chapter Three

Believe  
Part 3  
By Izzy  
  
All standard disclaimers apply. Okay ... I was reading Mika Yuy's review and I bust up laughing. So ... triplets it is!!! Hope I didn't scare ya'll too much with my wanna-be jump rope singing, and no, I am not from the deep south. I'm from Virginia Beach. A lot of my friends are from the south and the ya'll thing seemed to catch on. So there! And if you don't agree with me, I've got a sentence for you: Don't ever fight with ugly people; they have nothing to lose.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After several broken fingers and screamed threats and curses about cutting off Duo's you-know-what, Hilde gave birth to three beautiful babies. (Boy, Duo had lots of fun, if you know what I mean.) Two boys and one girl to be exact.  
  
"Well, Hildes, what're you gonna name them?" Sally asked, sitting forward in her chair. Wufei was standing next to her, his constant hard face seeming to have softened somehow.  
  
"I think you should name one of the boys Nang," Wufei stated, catching everyone off guard.  
  
"What, pray tell, does 'Nang' mean?" Hilde asked, looking away from Duo who was getting his hand bandanged.  
  
"It's Chinese for two. I guess it would work for Duo," he replied, slightly lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I guess we could go with that," Hilde murmured. She turned to the large basket beside her and gently tickled the foot of one of the boys. His cobalt eyes opened and he yawned, his thumb searching for his mouth. "How 'bout that, honey? You like Nang? Nang it is," she finished, carefully smoothing out his auburn hair.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Quatre exclaimed. (AN: Please excuse me while I choke myself on a spoon.) "And you should name the other boy Deux!" (AN: If any of you don't have any French knowledge, deux is two in French and pronounced 'dwa'.)  
  
"How cute!" Hilde smiled at both Quatre and Wufei. The other little boy in the basket, with gray eyes and matching auburn hair smiled and giggled. (AN: Where _is_ that spoon?)  
  
"Yeah, cute," Duo mumbled. "I guess that leaves my little girl. And don't tell us to name her Two."  
  
Hilde smiled. "Well that's not hard. Let's name her Zwei."  
  
"Huh?" Duo lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Two in German ..." she edged on. "Yeah ..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa, Haziel, Elena and Flora arrived soon back at the Peacecraft Mansion. There was no one home and they were all getting a little worried.  
  
"MOM!" Haziel yelled, so that his voice could be heard down the hall.  
  
"Uncle Milliardo, Pagan! Anybody home?" Elena called out. When no one answered, she turned to the rest and shrugged.  
  
"Hello?" Flora shouted. Pagan poked his head into the room.  
  
"Oh, children! I'm sorry for not coming sooner. I thought I was hearing things," he ended, chuckling a little. "Here, Miss Flora. Let me take your things to your room."  
  
"Thank you," Flora said, handing him her bags. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Well, Miss Hilde went into labor and was rushed off to the hospital."  
  
"What?!?" four voices greeted him. Yes, even Trowa.  
  
"Your mother called and informed me. She said not to worry and she'll call us afterwards." As to prove his point, the phone rang.  
  
Haziel and Elena dove for it, grabbing it at the same time. They fought for it awile until Trowa grabbed the phone away from both of them.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Relena! How's Hilde doing?" At Relena's response, Trowa raised his eyebrows, causing Elena and Haziel to move closer in an attempt to hear what their mother was saying. "Well, send her our wishes and tell her we'll come and see her soon ... Thanks ... Okay. See you later." Four pairs of curious eyes met him. "I suppose you want to know what it is," he said, blankly. Three of the four heads nodded eagerly. "She had triplets."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Is that all you guys can say? Two boys and a girl. One boy named Nang, the other, Deux and the girl, Zwei."  
  
"I can't believe that," Elena spoke to herself. "Miss Hilde tryin to raise three Duos." She shuddered. "A living hell."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir, I don't think you're going to fit anything of mine. You wanna go out and buy something?" Sean asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. My uniform is still reasonably clean." Odin looked down at his clothes.  
  
"Why don't you take a shower and I'll wash it for you?" Sean persisted.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Anything to get you off my back."  
  
After the water was running and the uniform was in the washing machine, Sean grabbed the phone. After a few rings, the answering machine picked up: "Hello, you've reached Lt. Lucretia Noin's office. She is not in, nor is her secretary. Please leave your name, number and a short message concerning your call and she'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."  
  
Stiffling a groan of annoyance, Sean cleared his throat in order to leave a message. "Lt. Noin? This is Sean McNeil. I'm calling because um, I literally _found_ a colonel unconscious on the field. Boy, this sounds weird," he mumbled to himself. "Anyways, when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything-not even his name. I was hoping that since he was wearing one of our uniforms you'd know him or could somehow identify him. You have my number. Thanks a lot." Sean hung up the phone with a click. 'I sounded so retarded,' he criticized himself.  
  
The washing machine let out a buzzing noise to inform him the clothes were washed. He marched into the wash room and grabbed the clothes out and stuffed him in the dryer. "Hey, Odin! You might as well make it a bath. Your clothes won't be done for a while. I still have to iron. Sheesh, I might as well be your wife," he murmured to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I'm very sorry I left ya'll hanging like that. If you didn't win this one, you'll get another chance. Um, yeah ... I'm not sayin anything else.  
Please review and tell me what you think. I bugged my mom to death for half an hour trying to get her to remember her Chinese lessons from elementary school seventeen years ago. I'm not sure if I spelled 'Nang' right. If you're Chinese could you tell me the proper spelling for two? Thankie!  
Izzy-chan  
  



	5. Chapter Four

Believe

Part 4

By Izzy

All standard disclaimers apply. Hey ya'll! I'm back!!! I've had so much homework so ya'll can stop bitchin about the time I get parts out. It's like you guys are frigging addicted to this shit. Oh and-bawal umihi dito. Hehe. Translation at the bottom.

Ok, if you're just tuning in now, here are the addresses for the other three parts and prologue:

[Prologue][1]

[Part One][2]

[Part Two][3]

[Part Three][4]

*~*~*~*

Hilde and the rest of the gang were at the hospital fawning over the new triplets. Bryn, especially. Besides her brother Troy, she hadn't seen any other babies, and was investigating them. (AN: hehe. Axisor, email me!)

Relena was back at home getting ready for her delayed meeting. Actually, she had left really early, and she was just sitting on her balcony thinking. A lone tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Heero's image was permanently seared in her brain. She would never forget that handsome face ...

A shooting star shot across the night sky, and she shut her eyes tight. "If there is a God," she whispered, "please let Heero be alive."

*~*~*~*

The next day:

Sean and Odin walked into a small office at the Preventor's Headquarters. Odin walked slowly behind Sean, taking in all that was around him. This place seemed so familiar ...

A middle-aged woman was seated behind a huge desk. "May I help you?"

Sean smiled warmly at her. "Yes, we're here to see Lt. Noin." Odin turned around to look at his surroundings. Something about that place ...

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She just said to stop by whenever it was convenient-"

"Sean! Come on it!" Lt. Noin stuck her head out the door of her office.

Odin whirled around, and all the blood drained from Lt. Noin's face. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"What? Do you know him?" Sean asked.

Lt. Noin jerked her head to look at Sean. "C-come in," she stammered. "Quick!"

Odin frowned, and his Prussian eyes clouded over. Still, he followed the young boy into the office.

Lt. Noin sat down at her desk and began typing furiously. After a minute, she turned the monitor to the side to give them a good view.

Odin's eyes widened. "That's-that's me," he stuttered.

"Welcome back, Heero."

*~*~*~*

The End!!!

Got ya! I thought you guys were going to have a hernia or somethin! I would never do that to you! Hey! Yeah, you! Put those scissors down!

*~*~*~*

"Welcome home, Heero."

"Heero?" Odin asked.  


"Yeah, that's your name. Heero Yuy. Don't you remember?" Noin frowned visibly.

"Remember?"  
  
"You seriously don't remember." Noin was shocked. "Oh god," she whispered. Then she grabbed the phone off its cradle and quickly dialed a number. "Sally Po? Yeah, it's me, Noin. Can you come down? We have sort of a ... problem. Good, and make it quick."

"Heero, Sean, come with me," Noin said, as she walked out of the room. She walked down a huge corridor and into a small, cozy room-sort of like a lounge, only more professional.

Odin-or Heero notice that a huge portrait hung on the side of the room of a young man and woman. Both were in full uniform (AN: You know, the colonial style suits.) The woman came up to about the man's shoulder and her hair was many shades darker-about a dusty brown, and the man's hair looked more platinum. They had on serious expressions, but the girl's turqoise eyes looked forward with softness. As Heero continued to gaze at the portrait, he noted that the girl looked a lot like his angel. His eyes narrowed.

Noin looked over. Sean had already sat down, but Heero was still standing at the door, staring at ... something. She followed his gaze and found Relena's portrait staring back at her. *Maybe he remembers her.*

"So, Heero? Do you remember her?"

He looked over with a confused look on his face. "Do I know her?" Inside he was smiling. Maybe he really did have an angel.

"You could say that ..." Noin said, a little unsure.

"Isn't she the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian?" Sean asked.

Noin nodded. "Yes. Relena Peacraft-well, Dorlian now. She was-is a Peacecraft. She just takes her adopted father's name."

"Ahhhh ..." Sean looked at the portrait. "She's hot. For a thirty-one year old that is."

"Well, the picture was painted when she was fifteen. Younger than you. Milliardo Peacecraft-the man-was nineteen there. Hasn't changed much, has he?" Sean shook his head. "You guys want a drink?"

"A drink? Sure!" Sean smiled.

"Tea, Sean, tea."

"Oh. Use sugar," he told her. Noin rolled her eyes and walked to a small table across the room. Heero sat on a small armchair.

After about a minute, she handed Sean a small teacup and another to Heero. She went back to get her own cup and sat down across from Sean. "Okay, guys. We're expecting a Dr. Sally Po soon."

*~*~*~*

It's not a cliffhangar!!! Woohoo! Please R&R if you want me to continue. Oh yeah-Bawal umihi dito means 'You're not allowed to pee here.' Heh. Oh well. Sayonara!

Izzy-chan

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=108845
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=108853
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=120784
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=123358



	6. Chapter Five

**Believe: Part 5  
**By [Izzy][1]

All standard disclaimers apply. Sorry for keeping you hanging like that and for a long time. I haven't had enough time to get around to writing the next part. I was babysitting last Friday, went shopping for nine hours on Saturday with two friends and constantly bothered the cashier guy at Chick-fil-a, Sunday was X-mas Eve, Monday was X-mas, went out on Tuesday to go return X-mas gifts, and yesterday, we went to go replace my half my gifts. I'm also getting very sick, and my arms and legs are feeling weaker and I'm losing my voice. Aren't I pathetic? Again, the prologue and the first four parts are included below:

[Prologue][2]

[Part One][3]

[Part Two][4]

[Part Three][5]

[Part Four][6]

*~*~*~*

Odin-or raher, Heero-was sitting in Preventor HQ witha slowly cooling cup of tea in his hands. *What in the world is going on?*

Noin smiled politely and took a sip of her tea. She stirred in a tea spoon of sugar and cleared her throat. "Okay, Sean, um, tell me exactly what happened again."

"Haven't we already been over this five times? I was on duty to go look for survivors. I did find a few, but Od-Heero here was unconscious, so I decided to bring him back to my place until he woke up. But when he did, he couldn't remember anything. I couldn't very well just throw him back into duty without any knowledge of anything whatsoever, so I came to you. End of story."

Noin opened her mouth to speak again, but she was cut off as Dr. Sally Po walked into the room. "What's the prob-" she began to greet them, but stopped in midsentence as she caught sight of Heero. Her mouth fell open in a shocked expression.

"Sit down, Sally. We have a lot to tell you."

Nodding numbly, Sally followed her order. After all was finished, she asked, a little unbelieving, "Are you sure it's really-it's really Heero?" Odin/Heero looked up, the very same question in his eyes.

"That's why I called you in. We have blood tests and finger prints and all, but I would prefer a blood test. And I'm sure that it would better persuade Miss Relena."

"Miss ... Relena?" Heero narrowed his eyes. "You mean the Voice Foreign Minister?"

"Yes, Miss Relena Darlian. You-" Sally was cut off my Noin.

"You nothing, Heero-that is, if you are Heero. Sean, you can leave if you want, but I would like it very much if you stayed. You, after all, found him, and I'm sure Miss Relena would like to meet you." Noin nibbled on her bottom lip. "Uh, Sally?" She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What about Haziel and Elena?"

Sally whispered back, "If he _is_ Heero, then I guess we can introduce them, but I believe it wouldn't be wise to let him know that they're _his_ kids."

She nodded. "Okay. Shall we begin?"

Many hours later (AN: I really don't know anything about blood tests, but I can assure you that these ppl are hurry their asses off for an answer.)

Sean fell asleep on the sofa, and Heero/Odin had a cup of strong coffee in his hands. There was a bandage over the inside of his elbow. He kept on raking a hand through his already sloppy hair, frustrated. Sally walked into the room with Noin, and he automatically stood up.

Without saying another word, he already knew the answer; he _was_ the ever famous Heero Yuy.

*~*~*~*

Woo-hoo! Another part in Believe AND Hana. I'm on a roll! Now I just have to finish my applications for highschool. -_-' Well, review! Love ya!

[_Iz_][7]

   [1]: mailto:prncssprsfne@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=108845
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=108853
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=120784
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=123358
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=142464
   [7]: mailto:prncssprsnfe@yahoo.com



	7. Chapter Six

Believe: Part Six  
By Izzy  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
I am SO sorry, all of you! Life is a major bitch sometimes, especially last week, the week before last (damn exams) and this week (damn school). I've got three essays due tomorrow and a Civics project due Thursday (damn Civics.) Cheru-chan had lots of fun tho-got arrested during class and dragged down to the library and stayed there for half an hour-or so she tells me. It was for some stupid activity in class at her school. Neways, I've gotten major swamped by school (I got Principal's List for quarter and Semester tho and an A on the Geometry Exam-Yay!) so much-all of us that one girl even attempted suicide Sunday night. *shudders* Don't push me there. Plus, I just cut about five inches of my hair off. WAHHHH! I feel so empty! Long hair is just so natural! I don't CARE that it takes about ten minutes less to dry! I want my hair back! Okay, sorry-about my story. I'm trying very hard to be more descriptive here. So just be nice in your reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sally Po had just confirmed his identity, and Sean was staring at him with his eyes practically bugging out of his head.  
  
Heero set his coffee cup down on the table and looked over calmly-the complete opposite of what he was feeling inside. A storm of emotions had come over him. He didn't know what to make of them or what was happening to him. "What?" he asked, finally becoming annoyed.  
  
Sean shook his head, breaking his trance. Dragging one hand through his thick, black hair, he answered quickly, "Nothing, I just never guessed I'd be housing _Heero Yuy_. You're a legend, man!" His emerald eyes twinkled.  
  
Heero sat back in the chair to think about Sean's words. 'A legend, huh? To who? I must've done something really important to become thought of like that.'  
  
His gaze drifted back towards the portrait of Relena Dorlain. He smirked inwardly. Maybe she was the answer to all his questions. Her very gaze did crazy things to his inside-brought out feelings he never thought he had.  
  
But then he felt a pang of remorse. Had he done anything to hurt her? Had he caused her pain?  
  
"Heero?" Noin broke his reverie. "Are you okay? I've never seen you space out quite like that before. You're usually always working-on one thing or another."  
  
"I'm fine," he answered, gruffly. His questions would have to wait.  
  
"Would you like to stay here tonight? We've got some of your stuff here-your clothes and your laptop. It might do you some good to be in familiar surroundings. The guys are supposed to come back tonight, and Rel-" She was cut off my Sally's snort. "What?"  
  
"You know what, Noin, Relena's had a lot of shocks for one day, with Hilde and all. We should put this off for tomorrow." Wisdom echoed in her every word.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero sat in a plain bedroom. There was nothing hanging on the walls and the room was neat as a pin. All the papers on the desk were organized and his laptop was stored away in a drawer. Everything else was immaculate. Not a single thing out of place.  
  
Kicking his shoes off, he yanked a dresser drawer open and pulled out a green tanktop and a pair of boxers. These would do for the night. He was going to look around before sleeping, though.  
  
He pulled out the desk chair and sat down. He shuffled a bit through the papers, not really paying any attention to them. They had something to do with an organization called OZ. Gingerly setting them down, he pulled a drawer open and took a slim laptop out. He would look through that later. After setting it on the desk, he pulled the drawer open wider.  
  
Heero smirked. Nothing. The same for the next drawer. Nothing.  
  
But when he opened the third, a lone picture laid on the bottom. He picked it up gently, as though it would break and blew some dust off-a sign of its age. He assumed this had not been touched this for a very long time. He wiped the rest off with the bottom of his tanktop, and held it up to the light for a better view.  
  
It was Relena. Or he thought it was. She looked exactly as she did in the portrait, so she was probably fifteen in this photograph. Furthur supporting his guess, she was wearing what looked like a pink school uniform with a white skirt.  
  
Then his gaze settled on her face. Her eyes were so sad, filled with such longing. For what? Heero felt something in his chest cracking-a very deep pain. 'Is this what they call heartache?' he asked himself. 'Why would I feel such an emotion for her?' He stared harder at her face. She was so beautiful. Someone so beautiful did not deserve such sadness. He felt her pain as if it were his own, and desperately wanted to heal all her scars.  
  
"This," Heero declared aloud, "is why I am still living."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena walked into her room, glancing at the clock on her way in. "11:30. Ugh."  
  
She dropped her purse carelessly into a chair and pulled the navy blue ribbon out of her hair. Setting the ribbon on her vanity, she began to massage her scalp, the ache a result from having been tied up all day. Sitting down on the small stool, she stared blankly at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at her appearance.  
  
Her eyes were dead. Nothing ...  
  
She quickly looked away. What was happening to her? But deep inside, Relena knew exactly what was happening.  
  
Heero was gone.  
  
Heero was gone and she had no other reason to live. She grasped her hands together in her lap until the knuckled turned white and squeezed her eyes closed. She would not cry. Crying didn't fix anything. How many times had she already learned that lesson?  
  
Her hands unlatched and rested on her stomach. There. There was her reason to live. She would raise this child. Hers and Heero's. She owed this to him. He who gave his life for her country-he who gave his life for her. Her Heero.  
  
"My Heero," she whispered, a smile beginning to make its way onto her face.  
  
Gathering courage, she looked up into her reflection.  
  
The same dead eyes stared back.  
  
And Relena instantly crumbled.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elena was laying in bed. Insomnia was a major bitch. Rolling over and beating on her pillow, she looked across the room to see Flora fast asleep. "Lucky," she spit accusingly at her.  
  
She groaned her frustration out loud, and when she had enough she got out of bed. Enough was enough. It was 2am and she needed her rest, summer or not. She stalked out of the bedroom and headed downstair for sleeping pills.  
  
While she was passing another bedroom, she heard the sound of turning. She smirked. So, little Ziel couldn't sleep either. Tiptoeing towards the door, she whispered, "Haziel? You up?"  
  
"Elena? What are you doing out of bed?" he whispered back, accusingly.  
  
She stepped into the room, the moonlight shining off of her dusty blonde hair. She walked quietly up to him and plopped herself down on the foot of the bed. "I couldn't sleep. I was just going downstairs for some sleeping pills."  
  
"Me either. But, Elly, you know you can't take those. You won't be able to sleep in tomorrow and you know you'll get it from Mom. She'll only let us use them if we have time to sleep the next morning-which we don't. You want to go see Aunt Hilde, with me, don't you?" His Prussian blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"That's not what's keeping me up," she whispered back. "Something's happened, and I think we're going to find out real soon."  
  
Haziel didn't answer. He knew something was up, too.  
  
After a while, Elena began again. "You know, you really look a lot like Dad."  
  
"Yeah?" he murmured, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
Elena nodded. "I can see him every time I look at you. I would never have admitted this before, but Ziel, you can't deny that we've grown to love him."  
  
He looked down. She was right and he knew it.  
  
"Thank about how Mom's been taking this. She's been in love with him forever and he was just ripped away. I don't think you know, but sometimes, I can hear her crying at night."  
  
Haziel nodded. "I do. Elena, I don't think she's ever going to heal. Not from something like that. I mean, she's been through so much already. First leaving when she was fifteen to have us, and then coming back just three months ago for Uncle Milliardo. Then he gets killed in battle and she finds out she's pregnant again. Then moving back? Elly, did you notice that she was the happiest she had ever been when she was with Dad?"  
  
Elena reached for a pillow and hugged it to her chest. "You're right. You know, Ziel, maybe we should be extra sweet to her. She deserves it. Just look at her. She looks like she'g going to crumble any minute now. And her eyes," she began with a sort of astonished voice, "Ziel, those aren't hers! They're ... lifeless."  
  
Hazile nodded absently before looking at the clock. 2:20. "Elena, we should be getting to sleep."  
  
"Yeah." Elena untangled herself from the bed sheets and leaned over to give her brother a hug before leaving the room. "Night, Ziel."  
  
"Good night, Elly," he called after her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero woke the next morning at 5:45. He groaned silently. He always woke at exactly this time. 'I should really get more sleep,' he scolded himself. Pulling the covers up over his head, he tried to drift off again, but it wasn't working. "Damn it," he muttered to himself.  
  
Dragging himself out of bed, he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. He didn't even bother to comb his hair. 'It'd just look the same an hour from now,' he spoke to himself mentally.  
  
A knock at the door broke his thoughts. "Heero?" a woman called through the door. 'Noin,' he automatically told himself.  
  
He pulled the door open and she scrambled in.  
  
Heero frowned. "What are you doing up this early?" "I'm always up this early, and so are you. Why do you think I came to talk to you now?" Heero stared at her. "Okay, sure, whatever. Everyone's going to be leaving for the hospital at nine. They're probably going to spend the day there, so you're coming, too."  
  
Heero still didn't respond. So he was going to meet his angel today? Good enough for him.  
  
"You take a look around for a while. I'll have breakfast sent up to you and Sean-he's next door. And-try to remember something, hmm?"  
  
Heero glared at her and she left the room. Shrugging, he opened the laptop and began accessing files. He _was_ going to remember something-anything-before the day was through.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena, Haziel, Elena, Milliardo, Noin and Sally sat around the huge dining room table.  
  
"So, when did Sally get here?" Relena asked, emotionless.  
  
"Last night," she answered quickly. "Wanted to see the babies!"  
  
Relena nodded her response, and busied herself in her food. There was nothing much on her plate actually. She wasn't very hungry.  
  
Sally stopped and watched. "You eat up. You have another person to feed." Relena's head shot up, but she obliged.  
  
Elena and Haziel exchanged glances. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Twelve faces gathered around three little cribs.  
  
"Oh, look at his little toes!" squealed Flora. "They're so cute!"  
  
"Oh, they're all so adorable!" squealed Elena.  
  
Haziel snorted. "I knew they were going to say something like that."  
  
"Whatever, geek boy," Elena retorted. "They _are_ cute. Can't stand a little competition? Oh, Floraaaaa, who's cuter, the babies or Ha-" She was cut off by a kick in the shin. She stopped, pouting.  
  
Hilde smiled at their antics. "Just think, my kid'll be acting like that in fifteen years, except there'll be an extra one!"  
  
Meanwhile (about two hours later) ...  
  
Noin and Sally had excused themselves for the snack machine returned to Sean and Heero who were waiting around in the lounge.  
  
"Sorry for making you guys wait here all day," Noin apoligized.  
  
"No prob! Free tv, why not?" Sean greeted her.  
  
"Well, visiting hours are almost over, so the gang is going to come down here in about," she glanced at her watch, "fifteen minutes. Be ready." And they left.  
  
"That was short, huh?" Sean asked Heero. Then he picked up the remote control and flipped to another channel.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Relena was sitting and listening to a conversation between Hilde and the guys when an elderly nurse stepped into the room. "Visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow." Everyone glanced up. "Wow, there are so many people here! You must be really lucky, Miss," she said to Hilde.   
"Yeah, I am." She smiled and the group filed out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Heero could hear voice down the hall. They were coming. The door began to open and he stood up.  
  
Relena stepped in first, and her eyes laid on him.  
  
"Heero."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Woohoo! A cliffhanger! I love doing this to you! Look I finished and it's only 12:18! Yay! Now, there's not telling when the next part'll be out. Be patient! I wanted to make you happy and gave you an extra long part-it just made seven pages. Deep and emotional? Maybe-tell me! R&R!  
Ja! Izzy  
  



	8. Chapter Seven

**Believe: Part 7  
By Izzy**

All disclaimers apply. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Heero." Relena dropped her purse on the floor and slowly walked up to him. Behind her, Elena grabbed the bag so that nothing would spill out. Sally and Noin grabbed her and Haziel and proceeded to pulling them out of the room so that the two could be alone.

Heero was just as shocked. It was his angel! She was real ... and yet, she seemed so familiar. "Tenshi ..." he breathed.

Relena was near tears. She slowly made her way over to him, and placed both hands on his face. She gently brushed that stray lock off his face.

Heero was completely oblivious to what she was doing, but it just felt so ... right. She looked beautiful-just like an angel should.

But her blue eyes were shining with tears. He wanted to touch her. "What's wrong, mai tenshi?" he asked softly.

Relena stifled a sob, and threw herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest. She finally let her tears out, and it soaked into the material of his shirt.

Heero's arms automatically came around her, and he began to stroke her hair. He really had no idea what was going on, but he knew that he had a strong relationship with this ethetreal angel.

Relena reached her arms up to wind about his neck. She pulled back, face red and streaked with tears, and shakily smiled back up at him.

Heero was completely shocked. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Are you real?" she whispered. She pulled one lithe arm from around his neck to trace his features. Her fingers came to rest on his lips, and Heero closed his eyes at the sensation of her cool hand on his face.

Drawing in a shaky breath, she began to pull his face towards hers.

Snapping out of his reverie, Heero's eyes flew open, startled. He pulled away in shock.

Relena was hurt. More than when he would constantly leave her. Much more. It felt like she had given him her soul, only to have him rip it to shreds and shove it back into her body.

"What's wrong, Heero?" Tears welled up in Relena's eyes once more.

Heero pulled away completely. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry about what?" Relena reached out again, and Heero moved away from her touch.

She drew back into herself, afraid of further rejection.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you."

The room began to spin. Relena sank into a seat, and began to cry out of self-pity.

"Tenshi ..." Heero reached out to her, and she jerked herself to her feet and fled the room.

* * *

The door burst open, and Relena came out, sobbing. Elena turned to her brother, eyes wide. Sean stood up and walked into the room. Heero was sitting on a chair with a blank look on his face.

He turned back to Sally and Noin, emerald eyes infuriated. "You think you could've told her BEFORE she got her damn hopes up?"

Noin bit her lip. "Actually ... we didn't think of that."

"Yeah," Sally continued, nervously, "we were hoping for a ... miraculous recovery?"

Haziel looked ready to kill. "Tell Mom what?"

Sean turned to him. "Colonel Yuy has a severe case of amnesia," he said, blandly.

His mouth dropped open. "Can you believe that, Elly? And they actually thought the sight of Mom might cure him! Look-I may not be a doctor or anything, but that's just fucking COMMON SENSE!" No one bothered to reprimand him on his choice of words.

Sally suddenly decided to stop looking stupid, and put on her 'doctor' face. "Still, he can't know who you are, except for you names. He has to remember on his own."

Elena slowly walked into the room. Heero's head snapped up at the sound of her shoes on the black and white tiled floor. "Tenshi?"

Elena's nose wrinkled in confusion. *Oh! He must mean Mom.* She smiled mentally. *Maybe I do look that much like her.* 

"No ... I'm not Relena. I'm ELENA."

Heero studied her more closely. She wasn't his angel after all. Her eyes were the same, but her hair was a shade darker.

"Why won't you remember?" a soft voice asked him.

Heero sighed. "I want to. Oh kami, I want to! It's just that whenever I get to thinking about my past, an angel takes over me ... She's all I can think about."

Elena plopped down next to him, turning the events over in her head. "Angel ... tenshi ... Mom ... You know, Heero? You just broke your angel's heart."

She stood up and walked towards the door, eyes saddened. "Again."

* * *

That's it! I hate to cut it short, but I am so tired and so depressed! I hope you all liked this part, tho, and I hope you won't kill me over getting parts out. Ja!

**Izzy**


	9. Chapter Eight

Believe: Part 9

Believe: Part 8  
By Izzy

All standard disclaimers apply. Long time, no see minna! I've been very busy working my @$$ off at school and home (that's my excuse). I've been working on improving my writing, as I hope you will notice in this chapter. About 'mai' tenshi, I'm really sorry if I confused some people, but you all know how I write really late. That's one of the weirdest typos I have ever made.

"The only way to love is to realize it may be lost."  
"Love unreturned is like a question with no answer."

Relena collapsed into a chair in her bedroom, cursing the world for her life. God had granted her the one thing her heart most desired, but not whole. This wasn't the Heero that she knew. All her dreams for their future were shattered with that one sentence from his cruel lips. "I don't remember..."

Now she was with child ... *his* child, and she desperately needed him. After all this time, Relena knew she had cracked. Heero had also changed into someone loving and kind ... someone who loved her back, loved her for what she truly is.

Tears brimmed up into her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. "Stop crying, Relena," she chastised herself quietly. "Stop crying and help yourself. You've helped yourself all your life, don't give up now." But she knew that everything she did and thought was a meaningless charade. Her life was nothing without Heero. She knew that it just wasn't an infatuation, she *loved* Heero. After everything they had been through - the shattered trust, the sense of loss, the renewed friendship ... revived love - she knew that Heero Yuy was her reason for going on, forcing her flashing blue eyes to valiantly face her fate.

The room seemed to dim, rain clouds forming in the distance. The setting sun cast melancholy shades of gray around the colors of faded peach and rose. The room was dull, few pictures lining the walls, and those that did were of her children and few friends. The room was plain all in itself, the furniture and decoration being kept very simple. She had not yet had time to furnish the room, but she never really had planned to. She *had* been in mourning until about an hour ago when she found out that he was still alive, and now she was mourning for a different cause.

Everything she had, she had to work for. There was always some price to pay for the ones she loved. For the pilots, she had to face war, and the same could be said about her brother, Milliardo. She was repeatedly hurt trying to get through to him, never really understanding why he didn't want to get to know her ... why he kept pushing her away. Didn't he want to love her, just the same as she already loved him? Relena was really close to no one, save Quatre. He acted more of a brother than Milliardo himself. He never judged her, never questioned, only comforted and loved.

Standing with the grace of a feline, Relena strode, one foot in front of the other, to a Victorian styled bureau, designs of carved roses weaving its way intricately around the drawers and around handles. She pulled out an old and faded white shirt and pair of boxers, and held them to her face, inhaling deeply. Autumn and musk filled her senses.

Heero had left these in her room the last time she saw him, before he left for battle. She quickly stripped and replaced her uniform. She pulled the ribbon from her hair, and, running her fingers sleepily through the long tresses, she yanked back the covers of her cold and unwelcoming bed. There were already too many memories. Too many painful memories to deal with.

She fought back sleep to continue contemplating her life. Exhaustion gripped her senses, and she willingly succumbed to the sleep that she knew would be filled with horrifying nightmares and dreams that flaunted what her future would never be.

Relena was jarred awake by the awful buzzing sound of an alarm clock. She lazily slapped the snooze button, wanting to stay in that bed forever, away from the world.

The door burst open, and Relena's eyes automatically searched for the rude person. Her eyes caught a figure, but they suddenly yanked her curtains open, allowing glorious white light to enter the room. She was blinded by such brilliance, and used her hand to cover her eyes from the bright light.

The figure plopped on the bed next to her just as her eyes were adjusting. The face was a little blurry, but she thought she could make it out and was amazed. "Heero?" she whispered hopefully.

The person frowned, and Relena's vision returned to normal. "No, Mom. It's me."

Relena tried to smile at her son, but it came out small and pitiful. "Sorry, honey," she murmured, hoping to brush it off. She was not in the mood for confrontation.

She pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed at the other end. She quickly grabbed a robe that was thrown carelessly over the back of a chair, and pulled it on, tying the knot securely. She stumbled over to her vanity, and stared at herself, touching the bags under her eyes softly. She cursed under her breath, regretting that she had cried so mcuh. This was not the day to look awful. At the very least, Heero was back. She should be happy.

She looked away from the mirror, disgusted with herself. She should have moved on long ago.

"Hey, Mom?" Haziel was sitting cross-legged at the foot of her bed, his chocolate hair unkept and Prussian blue eyes as sad as ever.

"Yeah, Ziel?" She grabbed her brush and took her frustration out on her long hair.

"Are you okay? I mean, with everything that's been going on - Aunt Hilde's triplets and Dad and all." He leaned back on his hands, his eyes intensely studying her face.

"What do you mean? I'm doing just fine," Relena answered, trying to keep her voice calm and a straight face. She couldn't break down in front of her son. She had to be strong, if not for herself, then for Elena and him. "Don't worry about me, hon. Why don't you go visit with Flora? She just got here and already there's chaos. I know how much you missed her."

Haziel scoffed. "Whatever, Mom. Elena just wants you to think that," he retorted pointedly. He tried to send her a glare, but ended up somewhere around a smirk.

Relena gave him a lopsided grin. "I'm sure." She got up and opened her door. "Now, I would appreciate it if you left me to myself to dress. Go visit your girlfriend." She cast him a small smile as he left the room.

She pulled her hair back and changed into a pair of slacks and a blouse, inhaling the shirt's aroma one last time. Crossing her arms, she walked downstairs for breakfast. Heero would be there, and she didn't want him suspecting anything just yet.

She instantly spotted him and tried to avoid eye contact. It would be too difficult to know he was there but not be able to reach him.

Flora smiled. Her emerald eyes twinkled. "Hey there, Miss Lena! Haven't seen you in a while, except for on *TV* of course! How's it going?"

Relena plastered a smile on her face. "As great as can be expected, Flora. How's your mom? Still busy with work, hmm?"

"She's doing great, misses you a lot, though. She told me to tell you to call her." Flora stabbed her fork into a pancake and proceeded to eat.

"Hello Sean, Heero." She nodded to both. "How are you doing today? Did you get a good night's rest?"

Sean smiled brightly at her, his eyes gleaming. "We slept great. Well, I did at least. I think Heero had some problem getting to sleep. Thanks for breakfast, though."

"Yeah, this is really good, Auntie Lu," Haziel complimented her, his mouth full.

"Thank you, Ziel, but I would appreciate it even more if you chewed before you talked." She smiled teasingly at him.

Elena smirked and kicked him beneath the table, giggling with Flora. Flora smiled brightly at him, causing his face to redden. "Oooh! Lookie, Ziel's blushing! I guess it has something to do with his giiirlfriend!"

"Shut up, Elena!"

"Whhhhyyyy? You know she's your giiiiiirlfriend!"

"Quiet, both of you!" Relena had had enough. "Today is not the day to do this!"

The two immediately quieted, and Elena cast a daring glance at her father. He seemed to be a little surprised at her mother's outburst. She could sense her mother's frustration, and was instantly sorry for acting like that in front of Heero.

"Sooo ... Sean, how old are you?"

He turned his gaze onto her, his spring eyes staring into her ocean depths. Elena fought hard to melt at his intense stare. "I'm eighteen. You?"

She smiled beautifully at him, or at least she hoped it was beautiful. Inside she was falling to pieces. "Sixteen. When did you join?" She saw Flora grinning at her out of the corner of her eye.

"About a year ago. I'm not sure exactly why." He picked up his glass and took a sip of orange juice.

"What about high school? Did you ever finish?"

"I took some extra courses, summer school, and I finished a couple years early. I really wasn't into college at the time, though. I figure since all this happened, I might as well try."

Relena watched her daughter talk with the young soldier skeptically. 'Well, at least one of us should be getting a little luck. Besides, Sean looks like a really nice young man.' (AN: Excuse me while I go puke.) She glanced over, and saw Heero staring at her. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she looked back down at her food. She could feel Heero's eyes bore into her, and stood up suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned towards her questioningly. Muttering an excuse, she left the room.

She subconsciously drove towards the hospital. When the huge white building made its way into her range of vision, she knew she had to talk to Hilde.

"Hey, Hildes!" Relena plastered a smile on her face, hoping that Hilde would not see through the facade.

Unfortunately, she did. "Relena ..." Hilde chastised her pointedly. "What's wrong?"

Relena pulled a chair up to the side of the hospital bed, and began tugging at the loose strings in the blanket. "I'm not sure if Duo has told you yet, but-"

"But what? What was Duo supposed to tell me?"

"Um," Relena swallowed a lump that had been growing in her throat, "well, you see..." She paused to take a deep breath. "Heero's back."

Hilde's face fell. "Relena, I know you miss him a lot, but he's dead and he's not coming back. I don't want to see you like this!"

Relena's brow furrowed. "I'm not kidding, Hilde! He's at the mansion right now!"

Hilde was shocked silent. "So everything's alright now? Why are you acting so sad? I thought you and Heero loved each other ... after everything..."

Relena's eyes began to slightly tear. "That's the problem, Hilde! I get exactly what I want, and it seems like fate is punishing me for being so selfish!"

"Wait, slow done. Fate is 'punishing' you? How? And again, why are you so sad if Heero's back?" Hilde propped herself up against the headboard, two overstuffed feather pillows supporting her back.

"But he's 'not' back!" A confused look crossed Hilde's face. "I mean, he's back, but only his body." Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. "Don't you understand?! He can't remember anything, Hilde. He forgot all about me..." By the time she was done, her voice had faded off to a low whisper.

"What do you mean 'he can't remember anything'? At all?"

Relena dropped her head into her hands, silently sobbing. Hilde could barely make out the shake of her head, indicating "no."

Hilde couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. "Come on, Relena. Stop crying. Come here." She scooted as far as she could to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her longtime friend. "We'll work this out, we always do."

Relena angrily scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands. "You know, Hilde, you'd think that I'd get over this by now."

"Get over what?" Hilde gently urged her on.

"This!" Relena bit her lip, attempting to prevent more tears. "I know I've gone through enough pain. I know I should just let go of it all. My brain keeps telling me that I shouldn't put myself through this, but my heart keeps pulling me back to him and I don't know why." Despite all efforts, Relena broke down again.

Hilde opened her mouth, but really couldn't find anything to say. Relena knew that Heero was The One.

"You know," Relena whispered, breaking Hilde's reverie, "It's amazing, Hilde."

"What is, Relena?"

Relena looked up into her violet eyes, tears clouding her own blue ones. Hilde could almost feel her heart breaking.

"It's amazing how someone can break your heart and you still love them with every broken piece of it."

Okay! There's really no plot to this chapter, but it should be over in two or three more parts. Hope you liked the last line. Cheru-chan sent it to me and I thought it was so sad!  
_**Iz**_


End file.
